


sippycups and straws

by pastelwolfie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Enderman Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, Mabye a lil comfort ig, No respawns, don’t yell at the child for being ..well.. childish, there’s a good reason for the things he does ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelwolfie/pseuds/pastelwolfie
Summary: istg this isn’t as weird as it may sound-endermen hate water. it burns the surface of their skin and can eat away at them like acid.that’s why ranboo picked up some odd and childish traits somewhere along the line, knowing full well that water would burn against his skin like any other enderman, or in his case, enderman hybrid.
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC, family vibes - Relationship
Kudos: 230





	sippycups and straws

**Author's Note:**

> welcome back to 1am writing with wolfie WOO 
> 
> inspo hit me like a truck so here we go, have fun w/this one :)
> 
> tw// for minor depictions of gore/violence ig but not rlly

during meetings, he’d always get weird looks whenever he brought out his cup to drink. it was the one thing constant in every meeting that he remembered, mostly because the heavy feeling of judging eyes watching his every move was one that tended to stick around in his brain longer, plus it was the only constant in the meetings.  
besides his crippling anxiety, of course.  
that was always there, too.

the fact was that ranboo’s water bottle was a little kiddy sippycup. definitely not something someone as old as him should have, despite him being on the younger side of the cabinet. he never felt compelled to explain himself, a deep-seeded embarrassment always flushing his face whenever anyone asked. if he was out without his cup, he’d always ask for a straw. he, again, couldn’t find the words to explain himself so everyone must have just turned to chalk it up to just another of his stupid quirks.

in reality, however, he was using such childish methods of drinking for his own safety. out of fear. pathetic, right? scared of using a cup. there were few occasions that burned into his mind, flashing to the surface of his small pool of memories, which constantly told him to n make the same damn mistakes again.

the first was when he was very small, and found out for the first time that water wasn’t his best friend. he had a small glass of water with a friend who he can’t remember anymore, a small wave of water lapped at his upper lip, instantaneously sending white-hot pain searing through the skin that had made contact. the tears that followed not shortly after only increased the pain by tenfold, and he went to sleep that day scared, alone and confused. 

the second time he had flat-out dropped his water, soaking his cloths and burning the skin of his rig he arm and chest. he had frantically struggled to get the cloths off and find new ones, the burning allay overwhelming as he tried to stop the pain by grasping at it, only managing to worsen the burn.

by the 5th time, he knew what to expect, and after that: there wasn’t another incident, picking up his habit of using kiddy methods to drink, and was honestly quite glad he did.

so when tommy had asked if it was water that hurt him, ranboo had reluctantly confessed the truth, sending a shower of unreadable emotions in his darkened eyes. ranboo had assumed it had been about the fight from earlier.  
what was the fight about, again?  
something had been blown up... the church? no- the community house! he... he remembered lots of people in armour, and... he had done it? no. no- no he couldn’t have. no he didn’t. did he? maybe he did. but he wouldn’t, would he? maybe they would, but they’d never hurt their friends! what if they had? he couldn’t bare the thought, stomach the idea that they had caused so much pain.  
pick people, not sides! blowing up the community house was definitely picking a side, right?  
what else was there?  
dream.  
dream had been.  
but dream is always with them, so he wasn’t sure if it really was him. he was, right? no- he had told them he wasn’t. but he was there, arguing with someone.  
someones.

techno had been there too, right? why was he there? to kill them? to bargain- to brag?  
or was it for tommy, who had found himself there as well?

was he there..?  
god, he didn’t know anymore.  
they didn’t think he ever knew.

the only other things that he could remember, clear as day, without the need to write it down in his memory book, was pain.  
unbearable, hot, red pain. 

the crushing weight of air being torn from his lungs as he screamed into the muting water, covering his every limb. there was a weight on his chest keeping him submerged as he thrashed, burning and wanting to cry and screaming and beg and die all at once.  
it was too much.  
until it wasn’t.  
the weight was gone and he could breath again, cool air making his burning body sting even more. someone had him in a firm grasp, limp like a doll, before feeling the home-like pull of an enderpearl teleport him somewhere far away.  
somewhere cold.

when he had woken up, he was stiff and everything ached and putting pressure on anything hurt like hell. what was important, though, was that he was alive and breathing and not feeling like someone had lit him on fire. 

a warm smile greeted him when he turned his head, soft words assuring him and re-telling the parts of the tale he had blacked out on.  
phil was welcoming and kind and knew all the right things to say to calm his nerves. whilst avoiding any contact, as to not agitate his skin.  
damn.  
and here he was thinking hugs were the fire to everything. 

there came that moment, however, when phil said he’d need to drink something.  
his heart felt like stopping, he was almost certain it actually did. trying at first to politely refuse, ranboo had to settle for asking reluctantly for a straw.

“c’mon, kid. you need to drink something.”  
“....”  
“please?”  
“can...- can i have a straw?”  
“a what? i couldn’t hear you-“  
“a straw? please?”

the puzzling look he was given made his blood crawl beneath his skin, but relief flooded him when another party handed one to him, accompanied by a full mug of water.  
“here.”  
he mumbled, walking off before ranboo could properly thank him. he heard philza scoff, walking to go after his son as techno left just as soon as he came.

thirstier than he could ever recall being, ranboo put the straw to use.

**Author's Note:**

> still debating on if i should or shouldn’t post my other (longer) dream smp au fic but i’m probably maybe actually not but actually probably maybe going to post it.
> 
> depends how tired i get. 
> 
> anyways hope this was fun lmao  
> if y’all have ideas i’m all ears depends what i’m feeling like writing sksk  
> back in online school now, but that won’t really effect my writing schedule bc it normally happens between 12-2 am anyways lolol


End file.
